Le combat de Gwen
by TsukiKaneko
Summary: Gwen, demi-démone pyromage, se trouve confrontée à un combat qui s'annonce difficile ...


Hohoho ! Ceci est un cadeau pour ma chère Gwen la sanglante, qui se retrouve sous son sapin en ce 25 décembre. C'est un petit texte écrit selon l'inspiration du moment, j'espère qu'il te plaira Gwen !

* * *

Les hurlements des soldats résonnaient dans la plaine. Le combat faisait rage sur la grande étendue d'herbe désormais ensanglantée. Les armures, frappées du sceau des paladins, brillaient sous le soleil dont les rayons perçaient entre les nuages orageux. Au centre, une jeune femme aux cheveux de feu tournoyait, désarmant, parant, tranchant, perçant les ennemis qui se osaient se dresser devant elle. Sa cape noire accompagnait ses mouvements, tâchée du sang de ses adversaires. Son glaive, véritable extension de son bras droit, virevoltait dans une danse mortelle. Dans sa main gauche, des flammes rouge sang s'abattaient sans pitié sur ceux qui approchaient de trop près. Ses yeux, d'un vert profond, étaient animés d'une rage combative. Cependant, elle n'était pas indemne. Les attaques incessantes des inquisiteurs de la lumière avaient barré sa peau de coupures sanguinolentes et, pour certaines, profondes. Pourtant elle se battait avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait, pour rester en vie, et pour se protéger, elle, et sa partie démoniaque.

C'était de la faute de sa démone si elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Ils appelaient ça la chasse aux hérétiques. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était recherchée. Sa vie n'était que fuite, son visage était placardé dans toutes les villes du Cratère, la faute à sa double personnalité impulsive et violente. Elle avait réussi à vivre de façon vagabonde pendant des années, contrôlant comme elle pouvait cette entité des enfers. Elle avait même rencontré des aventuriers qui l'avaient acceptée telle qu'elle était. Malheureusement, leurs routes s'étaient séparées et elle ne pensait qu'à les rencontrer à nouveau. Mais on ne peut éternellement fuir. Les paladins l'avaient retrouvée, une après-midi banale où elle campait dans la forêt. Elle avait d'abord été surprise mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Laissant parler sa fougue habituelle et sa répartie acérée, elle les avait provoqués.

Mais la situation commençait à tourner en sa défaveur, elle se sentait faiblir de façon inexorable. Depuis le début de la bataille, elle contenait les pulsions de magie démoniaque mais ses barrières psychiques se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Puis un coup, plus violent que les autres, lui fit lâcher son glaive, transperçant son armure de cuir, s'enfonçant dans la chair. Elle hurla de douleur, les flammes explosèrent autour d'elle, ne laissant aucune chance aux ennemis au corps à corps. Ses muscles refusaient de bouger comme elle le voulait, elle les sentait s'engourdir peu à peu. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui hurlait de laisser tomber, fuir cette douleur insupportable, laisser la place à l'autre et oublier tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait … Mais la tentation devint trop forte. Elle ferma les yeux une demi seconde de trop. Ils se rouvrirent sur un rouge vif, séparés d'une fente qui aurait pu contenir toutes les flammes de l'enfer. Toute trace de ce vert émeraude si caractéristique, si humain avait disparue. D'immenses ailes noires percèrent son dos, provoquant un souffle aux odeurs de souffre. Des griffes acérées poussèrent au bout de ses doigts tandis que sa peau se teintait d'une noirceur malsaine. Ce n'était plus Gwen qui se trouvait là, mais un démon prêt à tout pour survivre … et semer la dévastation. C'est ainsi que le carnage commença.

Gwen se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, allongée sur une couchette douillette. Son corps était encore douloureux, mais elle se sentait bien. Ne comprenant pas où elle se trouvait, elle grommela en plissant les yeux, tentant d'analyser son environnement. Quelqu'un, vêtu d'une longue robe rouge, apparut dans son champ de vision, juste au dessus d'elle. Un visage encadré de boucles brunes, les yeux rieurs, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la fixait d'un regard rassurant.

"Bon retour parmi nous."


End file.
